


In The Stars

by holls



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holls/pseuds/holls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of imminent death, Scotty and Chekov both experience love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Stars

Scotty's heart was beating with the force of a landslide and it had nothing to do with his close call in the water distribution tubes.

Stepping out onto the bridge with Kirk, surrounded by security and confronted by a very determined Vulcan, his eyes had strayed out at the faces of the shocked crew. It had been a while since he'd seen so many people, and he felt oddly uncomfortable at being involved in the center of attention. He made an attempt to step back, but the security was unyielding, which only added to the awkwardness of the situation. His attention went back out to the crowd, but this time it found two of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

The belonged to a young man sitting at the helm, pale skinned with a mess of curls, and the softest looking pink lips he could ever remember seeing. It wasn't just the six months of seclusion playing tricks with his brain, there were enough attractive females on the bridge for him to focus on if that was the case, but this felt like the first time someone had really taken his breath away.

And he wasn't sure if he was being overly hopeful or not, but he was almost certain the boy was staring back at him.

\----

A rush of weightlessness went over him that had nothing to do with a possible momentary malfunction in the artificial gravity.

Chekov's first glimpse of Montgomery Scott had been a fleeting, blurry image on the security feeds. He'd been the one to report them to Acting Captain Spock, It wasn't until the man was led onto the bridge, sopping wet in his winter gear, that he could see the face of the man that had achieved the impossible alongside Jim Kirk. Immediately, his curiosity around the stranger went far past advanced trans warp theories.

The man was handsome, that was undeniable, but what immediately stole his heart was the utter life in the man's eyes. His face was so expressive, so warm and jovial, that he seemed to radiate emotion like sunshine. The lines around his eyes and mouth gave him character, and spoke of a man that enjoyed to laugh and smile, making him all the more attractive in the eyes of the young ensign.

Chekov couldn't decide what colour his eyes were, but he was almost certain they'd caught him staring.

\----

The lad wasn't just beautiful. He was brilliant.

Scotty watched him speak with a confidence that often came with youth, only this boy's wasn't misguided or irrational. He spoke of physics like poetry, working his way deeper into Scotty's heart as he relayed his brilliant plan, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He had every reason to be overjoyed, he'd come up with the solution that had escaped the minds of everyone else on the ship.

As he spoke up in agreement with the idea, he fought the urge to step forward and kiss those sweet lips. He wanted to tell the boy he was utterly perfect, like someone had read his mind to create the quintessential combination of everything Scotty adored and came up with the ensign. He alone made the stay on Delta Vega worth the loneliness, cold, and lack of food if it meant this chance meeting.

The moment broke when Commander Spock re-entered the room, confirming what Scotty already knew to be true. There was work to be done, and his own took him off the bridge and away from the blue eyed boy.

\----

He looked even better in a uniform.

Chekov spoke to the bridge crew, relaying the plan he'd devised, though his eyes fell on the man more than once, his heart skipping a beat even if his voice did not. Word had gotten around quickly about who the man was, and how he and Kirk had managed to transport aboard the ship, and Chekov found himself feeling like his stomach was going to float away. The man was a genius, he'd done something unprecedented that Chekov had only heard of in theory. He was more than impressed, he was absolutely smitten.

Then the man spoke, supporting Chekov and his plan, when everyone else stared at him with skepticism. He'd only met Chekov minutes before, and he supported him faster than the crew he'd worked with for days. He felt his cheeks turn pink as he reminded himself to thank the man later, tell him that being accepted so quickly by a genius was one of the greatest compliments he'd ever received.

Commander Spock was here now, and there was no time for him to speak. The man was gone from the bridge, and Chekov swore that if he ever saw him again, he wouldn't remain silent.

 

\----

It was over. They'd done it. They'd won.

In all the confusion and chaos, many members of the crew weren't reunited until they'd reached Earth. There had been so much work to do to even get them that far, and Scotty had been one of the last people off the ship. By the time he stepped off the Enterprise, he was exhausted, but elated as his eyes scanning the crowd and locked on the blue eyed ensign.

On the other side of the room, Chekov leaned against the wall, still in a daze over their close call. He'd watched as most of the people had begun to leave, either to celebrate or mourn, but he had stayed back, wanting to keep his promise to himself. When he saw the handsome engineer step into view, he stood up straight, his heart pounding as he broke into a smile.

Scotty began to push through the crowd, impatient and only mildly polite as he worked his way towards the back of the room. His pulse was as high now as it had been when the ship began to tear apart, only this time, he was grinning like a madman rather than swearing like one.

Chekov squeezed past a couple of older men, dodging people as he ran as fast as he safely could, his eyes locked forward. The weightlessness was back, but he was on Earth now, there was no possible excuse for what he was feeling, and he didn't care to try to think of one.

Edging past a group of tall security officers, Scotty found himself a foot away from curly-haired boy who had stolen his heart.

Not realizing how fast the other man had been moving, Chekov almost jumped when they met in the center of the room, suddenly unaware of everyone else moving around them.

When their lips met, it was as if they'd kissed a thousand times before.

Their arms wound around each other with confidence, holding each other in a tight embrace. The kiss was sweet and desperate, but still tender, devoid of the usual awkwardness that lovers experienced on their first try. It lasted for what seemed like hours, only breaking when both of their bodies demanded oxygen.

"M-Montgomery Scott..." came the whisper from Scotty's mouth, still inches from the boy's.

"Pavel Chekov," came the soft reply before their lips met again.


End file.
